This invention pertains to the general field of printing, and particularly to means for imprinting on a document the data contained in the form of raised characters on a device such as a credit card.
In general, it is well known to record data in the form of raised letters on a metallic or plastic blank, and then use the blank as a printing member, in combination, for example, with an inked ribbon, to transfer the data to new locations such as envelopes, letterheads, or department store or filling station sales slips. Apparatus for such applications is generally used indoors, out of the weather, in relatively fixed locations, so that portability, ruggedness, low cost, and simplicity of construction are not controlling design factors.
Considering for the moment the application of imprinters in filling stations, it is at present necessary for the attendant, after he has performed the services desired by the customer, to take the customer's credit card with him into the station, imprint a sales slip, add pertinent details of the transaction, return to the customer with the imprinted form, return the customer's credit card to him, wait while the customer signs the sales slip, give the customer his signed copy, and return the original to the station for safekeeping. Sometimes, in fair weather, some of this walking can be obviated by installing an imprinter on an "island" at the station. However, there frequently occur "bottlenecks" where several employees of the station must wait their turn to use the imprinter.
My invention comtemplates an imprinter so light, simple, durable, and inexpensive as to justify the provision of one such unit for each employee of a store, filling station, etc., to be carried with him if need be, ready for use at any time or place. With the advent of driver's licenses with raised letters, a unit could be made a part of the equipment of every police car, facilitating and shortening the preparation of traffic tickets and similar instruments. Other applications of an inexpensive portable imprinter will doubtless occur to the reader out of his own experience.